


Cadence

by Vahildr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux and his dammned gloves, this is horrible I've sinned I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always seemed to meet like this, in one place or another, one fighting the other with a desire to be the one in control of the other. This time, it had been him, and she was lucky he hadn’t decided to end her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadence

Rey glared at the gentleman across from her, eyes never wavering as she took in his appearance: black, like always. Lounging in the high-backed chair - _throne_ , her mind whispered - he truly did cut an imposing figure. 

They always seemed to meet like this, in one place or another, one fighting the other with a desire to be the one in control of the other. This time, it had been him, and she was lucky he hadn’t decided to end her there. 

It took Rey a moment to remember why he had stopped, and she frowned as Hux took the momentary lapse in her concentration to stand, pacing deliberately slow towards her, blue eyes gleaming, cat-like. 

“Kneel.”

His voice was harsh, and Rey tilted her head, eyes breaking contact as she looked elsewhere. It was a constant struggle between them, a show of dominance that would never quite vanish. When she didn’t comply, the General glowered, reminding the girl of where he came from. He slunk behind her, breath warm on her skin, his body pressing close to hers. “I said kneel.”

There was something in the way he spoke, and for a moment, Rey considered refusing. She clenched her jaw and got to her knees, earning herself a soft caress of one leather-clad hand, tilting her chin upwards, thumb brushing the corner of her mouth as he moved to stand before her. 

Her lips parted, and Rey made a soft noise of protest as Hux's fingers slid into her mouth, his face cold and serious, leaving no room for expression. 

Experimentally, the scavenger traced her tongue along the underside of his fingers, sucking softly on the supple leather as her eyes glanced up, meeting his, hoping for any response. Getting none, she quickened her pace, eyes closing slightly, unsure of what he wanted from her this time. 

With a disgusted _huff_ , his hand was gone, Hux had pulled away, eyeing the spit-slicked leather of his glove, muttering under his breath. He wiped the glove on the cloth of his pants, narrowing his eyes and turning them to her kneeling before him. She felt her cheeks heat up, knowing the implication of his glare, recognizing the scolding look on his face. 

"Now, now, what should be a fitting punishment for such shameful behavior..?”

His voice was quiet, and Rey didn’t look up. He stepped closer, lifting her chin once more, a self-satisfied smirk creeping across his face. He pulled her up, fingers trailing across her skin as he dips his head, as if to taste her skin. “Disrobe for me, won’t you?”

His fingers trailed down, toying with the zipper to the dress Rey had worn that evening, causing her to pull away, cheeks red as she does as was asked, letting the crimson fabric pool around her feet, undergarments following close behind, at his pointed stare. 

She shifted, growing nervous as his eyes trailed across her body. He stepped forwards, still-gloved fingers tangling in her dark hair as he herds her against the wooden desk, pushing her against it, hand shifting from her hand to rest across her neck, holding her in place as his free hand slipped lower, slowly brushing across her clit, and lower, to press into her, pulling a gasp from her throat. 

Hux leaned over her back, pressing her down as he continued to finger her core, enjoying the sounds she made, growling insults into her ear, refusing to let her move against his slowly thrusting hand, knowing she wanted more, but unwilling to give it.

All at once, he pulled away, pulling a soft keen from her throat as he left her empty. His slick glove trailed along the curve of her spine, and he let her relax before roughly spanking her, red marking her ass, the sting of leather on skin. She cried out as he repeated the action, once, twice, a third time.

One moment, he was there, and the next, General Hux was gone, same as always, never giving the other a chance to get what they wanted out of their little meetings, leaving the other unsatisfied until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this I truly am...... I saw the prompt on tumblr and my mind ran from there? This is my first like, serious piece of NSFW writing sooooo... Take that as you will.....


End file.
